Sickness
by Juubi'sJinrkuuriki
Summary: Renton has caught a cold and can't work so the crew will have to pick up the slack. Little do they know Renton does alot more around the ship then they first thought and will soon learn to appreciate what his does to keep everything together around here. WARNING! Contains RxE Fluff and teen language! Don't Like don't Read! Please go easy on me this is my second story Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Sickness

By: Juubisjinchuuriki

Chapter 1 Fever

The air felt hot and sticky against Rentons skin sweat covered his face in a fine layer and his muscles felt weak and useless there was no way he could work on the Gekkos LFO's like this. "I hate colds" Renton growled it wasn't often that he got sick but when he did they often hit him hard he rarely got sick as a kid and because he usually helped his Gramps out in the shop ,but somehow he got sick on the Gekko of all places! Geez like he needed more stuff to worry about like keeping the crews LFO's working which is hard job considering the Gekko seemed to come under attack every other day of the week. With the consist maintenance especially to the 909 it seemed like there was always damage to fix and Holland never seemed to listen to him about going out on the 909 with repairs half finished that could be very dangerous for Holland.

"Maybe I have been working myself to hard lately?" He sighed of all the time to get a cold why now? Just then a knock came from his door "Renton you wake yet?" Eureka's soft voice came though the door "Yeah I'll be out in a minute!" he replied leaving his jacket on the floor deciding that he didn't need it for today and opened the door. There stood Eureka arms behind her back staring at him Renton's face flushed at her stare "What is it Eureka?" he asked she tilted her head to the side confusion on her face "Holland said the 909 needs work again and wants you to do it." Renton sighed it was always something with that damn LFO wasn't "Fine" he growled

With that the two started toward the Hanger in silence coming to a stop in the 909's space. It took only one look for Renton to see the new scar's on the 909's paint job. "Great how this happen I just finished it yesterday?" Renton groaned "I was out scouting and ran into a squadron of KLF's on my way back." Holland's voice echoed across the Hanger "Sorry about that by the way." Renton growled "For the love of god Holland can't I have one moment of peace without having to work on another LFO that you guys keep destroying!" Renton snapped at Holland "I work myself ragged keeping these LFO's in working order!" Now Rentons head was pounding he really did not need this. "I said I was sorry geez kid let it go."with that Renton snapped "You know as well as I do that I can't let it go while I'm this ship mechanic it is unsafe and stupid to fly in a badly damaged LFO dammit!"

At this point between the Fever, headache, and stress it was starting to get to the boy his normally calm attitude gone and his anger at the never ending jobs getting the best of him. Eureka watched the argument in silence staring at Renton worryingly she had only seen him once like this and that was back at the mines her partner had always seemed calm and only resorted to yelled when his was really angry or frustrated at something. It was then that Eureka noticed that Renton seemed to sway from side to side the flush on his face darkening Holland seem to have noticed to. "oi Renton you feeling okay there?" The boy didn't reply instead stood there feeling like everything was distant and fuzzy "wha-" was all Renton could get out before slumping to the floor the fever finally getting to him.

Eureka rushed forward and caught Renton before he hit the floor a hand to his forehead "Holland his burning up!" "Really?" Said Holland confused "Are you sure?" Eureka nodded she had gone through this before with the kids cause they would get all sorts of sicknesses she could tell from his flushed face that the fever was bad 'How did Renton get this bad?' she asked herself Eureka knew Renton had been working hard for the past few days but this why now?

"Holland could you help me get Renton to Micha please?" Asked Eureka as she hosted up Rentons arms "Sure." Holland took Rentons legs and together they carried him to the clinic Micha looked up with surprise at them carrying Renton "What Happened to Renton?" Micha asked with a professional air "Eureka thinks Renton has come down with a high fever." Holland explained Hosting Renton onto one of the beds Eureka watching his pained face while running a hand through his sweaty hair. "It looks to me that Rentons come down with a bad cold probably caused by high stress." Holland stared at her confused "What would make you think that Micha?" Holland asked he knew Renton was stressed out by the consist repairs because the boy would try to prevent him from flying the 909 saying it was not finished and dangerous but did not stop Holland from going anyway. It was not just him but the others as well Eureka would listen to him complain about how reckless the crew was to their LFO's and how he always had to clean up their mess.

"Because I have been hearing about it from Eureka clearly you have been putting too much work on him between the repair jobs and his other responsibility's on the ship." Micha deadpanned at Holland "I just thought the kid could handle it thats all he seem to hold up just fine till now." Micha gave Holland a flat look "Really Holland Really? You and I both now what stress can do the body when it becomes too much." Holland shivered oh he knew about it because he experienced it first hand. "Ok ok I get maybe I was putting alittle too much on Renton happy now?" Micha smiled but it had seem to have the promise of pain for Holland in the future "So maybe while Renton is recovering you could pick up his slack around here." Holland flinched at her cold comment knowing he might have to "So how long do you think it will take for Renton to recover Micha?"

She turned to the bed "By my guess about a week or so before I will allow Renton to be on his feet again." Micha replied she was already thinking of the different medicines Renton might need for his cold. When a groan came from the bed getting everyone's attention "Renton you feeling okay?" Eureka softly asked the reply to her question was a small groan from Renton he felt like Eureka was speaking to him from a within a cave sounds were fuzzy and confusing to him that he almost couldn't make it out. Opening his eyes slightly only to shut them tightly from the lights overhead confused he manged to groan out "What happened, where am I?" Micha explained "You fainted in the hanger so Eureka and Holland brought you here to recover Renton why didn't you till me that you weren't feeling well?"

"Because the crew is counting on me and I don't want to let them down." Renton sighed thinking back it may have been a good idea to take breaks any now and again then maybe he could have avoided this in the first place. He felt Eureka's hand on his shoulder and looked up into her eyes silently communicating her worry towards him "Renton maybe you should at least take your time to recover from this cold before you start working again please?" Eureka begged "I'm Worried you'll make yourself worse if you try to work your way through it" "Eureka's right Renton" Micha advised "You should try to rest at least for a week before going back to work ok?" Renton groaned if there was one thing he hated more then being useless it was boredom he had have enough of that back home with Gramps. "Fine." He said knowing it was useless arguing with Micha and Eureka at the same time you just can't win and his head still felt heavy. Sleep was sounding really good to him right now "Oh Renton before you go back to sleep you'll need to take some medications ok?" Micha asked holding out a little blue pill for him and a cup of water.

With the pill swallowed he lay back down with Eureka by his side still not wanting to leave his side "Oi Eureka!" Holland called "come on Renton needs his sleep." She look up at him "I think I'll stay here for know is that ok?" Surprise came over Hollands face then understanding "sure if its alright with Micha?" "She'll be fine." Replied Micha from her desk "If I know Eureka she can be very quiet when she wants to." Micha said smiling "ok then see you later and thanks Micha!" as Holland left the clinic. Silence seem to rule over the small room the only sound came from Micha's pen and Rentons soft breathing as Eureka returned to stroking the dark brown stains off the boy feverish forehead.


	2. Sickness Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Care

"Alright everyone listen up since Renton is sick we need to start pulling the extra wright till he recovers got it." Holland announced to the crew after leaving the clinic he called a meeting so they could decide on what to do. "Seriously how bad does this cold have to be for Renton to not help around here." Matthew groaned the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. "Bad enough for Mischa to ban him from working till he recovers so till then the rest of you will have to pull some extra work around here alright?" the crew looked at one another and nodded in agreement with their leader. "Good now its get to work!"

Darkness seemed to swirl around Renton the fever was taking more out of him then first throught the air felt hot and sticky as he groaned as something cool passed against his forehead and he sighed with relief as the heat subsided for a short while. Eureka was worried normally it was she who would be sick and Renton taking care of her but now their roles were reversed with she taking care of Renton. Mischa had told her to keep something cold pressed against his face and chest to help bring down the fever but so far it has only slowed the fever down Renton never seemed to get any real rest always tossing and turning in fever made Eureka only worry more about her partner the kids watched from the doorway when they had heard of Renton's collapse they rushed to the Clinic to see if he was alright. Rentons fever spiked and the boy moaned as the heat gripped him again "Renton?" Eureka said feeling helpless as the boy once again begin to toss and turn in his sleep.

Hot that is what Renton felt the never ending heat in his dreams which were chaotic and strange in one he felt like he was flying though the air another he was running from some unseen horror never truly resting before finally waking up with a start. He looked around the dark room in a panicked way not seeing Eureka or the kids he thought the worst had happened to them "Eureka!" he cried out hoping she was alright with no response he moved to get up only see the world around he swirl and he landed back on the bed dizzy. "Damnit!" he growled trying to get up again when the door opened his head shot up to see Eureka standing in the doorway "Renton? What are you doing up your supposed to be resting remember?" she said then she saw the panicked expression on Rentons face walking over to him she asked "Renton whats wrong?" the boy stuttered "I-I don't know I guess the fever is messing with my head." shaking from what seemed like a horrible nightmare his breath came in short gasps feeling the room's walls closing in on him. Panic gripped him again only to be stopped when Eureka wrapped her arms around him holding him close enough to feel her heartbeat against his as she whispered soothingly into his ear "Its alright Renton the kids are safe I'm safe the Gekkos safe there is nothing to worry about just rest okay." Renton relaxed against her lulled by her soft whispers and smoothing heartbeat "I'm sorry Eureka its just-" "Shh.." she hushed him "Don't think about it you'll just work yourself up again please just rest Renton." she ran a hand through his hair with the other hand running up and down his back hoping he was calm enough to go back to sleep.

Eureka felt Rentons soft snores against her chest she knew he had sunk back into fevered dreams against her she had only left the room to fix him something to eat to come back and find him panicked and fearful that some horror had killed her and the kids. She was saddened to find her faithful partner heaving a panic attack she could tell because the look on his face was the same one she saw in the mirror after nightmares of the battlefield. She only hoped that she could get him back to sleep unlike her who would stay up for the rest of the night she gently placed him back on the bed the boy muttered softly feeling warm hands lay him down to rest on the bed.

A familiar site came to Renton in his dream this time no monster's, no unseen horror just the peaceful lap of waves against the shore this time instead of standing in the water he was sitting on the shore the twilight making the water shine in pleasant ways for his eyes. 'Have I been here before?' Renton asked himself feeling a sense familiarity 'Oh thats right I have but that was in the zone so why am I here now?' he sighed when a small voice chirped "Your here cause the Gekkos crew doesn't appreciate what you do around the ship other then Eureka and the Kids who seen to notice." Renton whipped around to see a Skyfish floating just behind him "What?" confusion and disbelief that he was talking to a Skyfish of all things "Are you the reason I'm sick?" The Skyfish was spinning around like it was laughing "No silly you made yourself sick by overworking I'm here to help you recover!" Renton stared a the Skyfish not really believing what he was hearing help him recover how can a Skyfish help him recover from a cold! "How can you help me recover?" The Skyfish flew around Rentons head to come at a stop in front of him "Well for one am going to make you sleep!" It said excitedly "Wha-" was all Renton could get out as the world around him darkened and he fell back into what felt like someones arms all Renton saw was the deep amethyst eyes staring at him with sadness.

With that Renton opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of his room he blinked in confusion what just happened all he could remember is waking up in a panic Eureka's warmth against him and falling asleep in her arms. Today was turning out to be a shitty day for Renton first passing out and nearly having a panic attack now this it was just too much for him he sighed once more 'Why me why is it always me...' he groaned turning over 'I hope this cold ends soon cus I can't take much more of this shit.' with at he fell back to dreams never seeing Eureka in the darkness of the room it was midnight after all sitting across him his back facing her the only part of her that was visible was her sad amethyst eyes in the darkness.


End file.
